


A shadow of the past

by Melisandro99



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Kaidan Alenko, Dom Thane Krios, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Obsession, Renegade Female Shepard, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Villain, Sub Female Shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Madelaine Shepard finally finished her adventures in the Galaxy. She now lives in London married with Kaidan, the love of her life, but another danger is coming from her because of the various mistakes she made. Will Madelaine take it as a serious thing? Or will she only think about her married life?
Relationships: Female Shepard & Jack | Subject Zero (Friendship), Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 3





	1. A period of relax

Chapter 1: A period of relax  
She needed a lot of time to understand her life in the space was over and that the war finished. Madelaine finally married Kaidan, the love of her life, the man who brought the best part of her after a lot of bad choices that were almost killing her because of the insufficiency of war assets. Kaidan saved her searching everywhere, he believed from the beginning she was stilla live. After the marriage they had no time to stay together because Hackett always gave her assignments even after she left the galaxy forever.  
“Hackett, please, what do you want now?” Madelaine was in the kitchen with the phone in her ear  
“There’re journalists in all London who want to know how you survived to the reapers’ attack”  
“You know I don’t get along with the journalists”  
“Shepard, please, you can’t punch another journalist after all the three scandals with Khalisah Al-jilani. She isn’t the journalist who will interview you but you can’t deny to this people the chance to know the truth. You’re the heroine Shepard, you can’t disappoint me”  
“Maybe you don’t understand Hackett, I don’t work for you anymore. I have another life, I have an husband who loves me, another future which is waiting for me”  
“Maybe that’s the problem”  
“What?”  
“Maybe you’re too obsessed with Major Alenko’s beauty to know what’s really important”  
Hackett closed the phone letting Madelaine shocked for his last affirmation. She loved Kaidan and she was sexually attracted to him but she didn’t marry him for his beauty but for his value, because she really enjoyed his company. Madelaine is now knowing the real Hackett’s face, the face of a stupid man who only wants to ruin people’s life with his predictions. She took all the technological tools from the galaxy, she knew they could be useful for her future job. Madelaine turned on the computer and started to delete all the emails of the people who needed her. Someone opened the door. Madelaine turned and Kaidan was in front of her smiling. She smiled too because she really wanted to see him. She run and hugged him.  
“Hey, hey, what’s happened?”  
Madelaine untied herself from the hug. “I couldn’t wait to see you”  
“I know you love, you’re sad for something, tell me”  
She decided to talk. “Hackett wants I make an interview so all the world would know how I survived”  
“And did you say no?”  
“Yes, but…”  
“But nothing. That life is over. You live on earth now… with me. You worked too much and he really pretends you continue to torture yourself with all this? No, you need to relax”  
Kaidan touched Madelaine’s neck and she felt relaxed.  
“Tell me you don’t want me, tell me you don’t feel the desire to have sex with me in this moment”  
“I want you Kaidan, I can’t resist you, you’re too handsome”  
Kaidan smiled. “Say it again, the last part”  
“You’re too…”.  
Madelaine didn’t finish the sentence because Kaidan kissed her and she held him tight. They took off their clothes in the kitchen while they were going to the bedroom. Madelaine lowered herself to kiss Kaidan’s calf, he smiled and strongly lifted her off the ground to push her on the bed. He divored her of kisses and she was excited. She wanted to stay dawn and enjoy Kaidan’s body up to her. Maybe Hackett was right, maybe she was too obsessed with his beauty.  
…  
Madelaine was on her stomach while Kaidan was massaging her.  
“Are you enjoying this?” asked Kaidan  
“…Yes” answered Madelaine with a relaxing tone  
“See, it isn’t difficult. You just needed to have a moment all for you” Kaidan massaged her shoulders passing on her back “And who better than me can give you such a pleasure?” his feet touched hers and she felt more relaxed  
“No one” answered Madelaine  
Kaidan whispered on her ear. “Try to not think bad things. Your life will be happy forever. No one will torture you”. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek making her fall asleep.  
…  
A voice called her in that blue smoke. She searched everywhere but no one appeared.  
“Shepard, I’m coming from you. I will come to persecute you in every moment of your life. In the morning, in the afternoon and in the night… in the darkest night”  
“Who are you?”  
“Ahahahahahahahah, I will not tell you it until I consider it necessary”  
“SHOW UP”  
“Ahahahahahahahahahah”.  
Madelaine woke up scared. She searched Kaidan next to her but he wasn’t there. She wore a white pajamas and went to do breakfast but when she opened the door of her room Jack appeared.  
“Jack?”  
“Hi Shepard, surprised to see me?”  
“No but…”  
“But I have a few things to say”  
They went out from the room and Jack started to speak. “I know you wanted to eat your delicious cereals but I have to tell you what I’m not liking about you now”  
“Surprise me”  
“You’re a strong woman, at least, you was. Why letting a man seducing you like that?”  
“Wait, you was…”  
“No, no, no, I don’t care about your sentimental life but Kaidan was so happy he was able to dominate you all the time that he couldn’t resist to say it to all the world”  
“Wait, to dominate me?”  
“Yes, isn’t it true?”  
“I let him staying up all the time but…”  
“Why?”  
“Because I enjoy more to stay down, what’s the problem?”  
“The problemi s that Kaidan is full of himself in this period and you’re pleasing him”  
“I don’t like the fact that he tells his sexual life to everyone”  
“In fact, for this reason you have to face him and say that your sexual life is private and if he doesn’t want, you have to be concentrated on your interview”  
“Wait, did Hackett send you here?”  
“No, but it’s really important to close this chapter of your life. Do it for your people, your crew… yourself”.


	2. Therapy session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelaine's obsession to be submissive at Kaidan in bed grow up in a drastic way and Jack will help her to understand the reason of this problem thanks to a machine she bought.

Chapter 2: Therapy session  
Madelaine was thinking about what Jack said and she couldn’t feel more humiliated. Kaidan came back at home with the food and smiled to her.  
“Hey, I’m back” he tried to kiss her but she shifted “Did I do something wrong?”  
“Something? You did a great mistake Kaidan Alenko”  
“Which one?” Kaidan made a creepy face  
“You told everyone the way we have sex. Do you think I want to talk about my private life with people?”  
“What did I do? No, no, no, you’re in wrong”  
“Jack came here saying you told her you were satisfied because you were on top of me”  
“I never boasted with others for the way we have sex. Madelaine, this is a stupid discussion”  
“Maybe you find it stupid but I find it very significant”  
Madelaine was going out.  
“Madelaine please” Kaidan’s voice sounded so hot in her ears, she couldn’t resist him so she folded to take off one of his shoes “Madelaine, what are you doing?”  
Madelaine put his feet on her face. “Own me Kaidan”  
Kaidan helped her to stand up. “Madelaine no. I don’t want to own you, I love you”  
Madelaine felt embarassed. “I… I have to go” she ran out of her house feeling guilty. What was happening to her?  
Madelaine arrived to the office where Hackett was making a speech  
“The galaxy is a place we will never forget. We knew friends, allies, enemies and many of them are dead but many of them are even here thanks to the one and only heroine, Madelaine Shepard”  
Everyone clapped their hands and then Hackett continued to speak. Meanwhile Jack arrived near Madelaine.  
“Your face stinks of feet”  
“Jack…”  
“Come in the bathroom with me”  
“Jack please this isn’t the right moment”  
“Everytime is a right moment”  
Jack took her hand and dragged her away. When they were near to the bathroom Madelaine freed herself from Jack’s grip.  
“Can I know what do you have?” asked Madelaine  
“Come in the bathroom to wash your face and I will explain you”  
“My face is ok”  
“If people smell you they will note there’s something wrong” Jack took her hand again and Madelaine gave in. She washed her face and then Jack started to speak.  
“Stop being dominated by men” Jack went to the point  
“I don’t let myself being dominated by men”  
“By Kaidan”  
“He’s my husband”  
“I don’t judge you for that thing of the sex, but putting his feet on your face is disgusting”  
“Jack…”  
“What do you have Madelaine?”  
“What do I have? I’m simply attracted by Kaidan”  
“There’s something else”  
“It happened when I was going away. He spoke and I felt something enjoyable in my ears”  
“There’s something wrong. Do you suffer from illness?”  
“No, but I had a dream tonight. A voice said to follow him/her. I didn’t distinguish if it was a male or female but it was evil”  
“I will help you but don’t approach Kaidan”  
“Ok, even if in this moment I want to have sex with him”  
“Break your hormones and come with me”  
Madelaine followed Jack and at a certain time she stopped herself.  
“Close your eyes” ordered Jack  
Madelaine obeyed. “What happened?”  
“Don’t make any other question” Jack dragged Madelaine away  
“You can open your eyes”  
Madelaine did it. “Kaidan was there, right?”  
“Yes, but now I have to take you in my house, I have an idea”  
“When you have an idea I’m a little scared of what can be your plan”  
“Follow me”  
When they arrived at Jack’s house, Madelaine was surprised for the examination table attacked to a machine in the centre of her secret room.  
“I didn’t know you was a doctor” Madelaine was surprised  
“I’m not a doctor, I’m learning the essential things to enter in people’s mind”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yes, I feel I can be useful to help people. Now lie dawn”  
Madelaine lied dawn on the examination table and Jack attacked the machine to her.  
“Do you feel agitated?” asked Jack  
“And if I have something serious Jack?”  
“We will face it together and I will make the possible to help you” Jack concentrated and Madelaine went into stasis. She found herself in a light blue place.  
“Shepard, I’m here” Madelaine followed the voice who was calling her “I know you want me, I know you feel the passion for me. It’s the same I feel for you. There’s no need to hide it”  
“Kaidan, is it you?” Madelaine saw her husband in front of her   
“Come to me”  
“Kaidan, I want you. Own me” Madelaine approached him  
“Oh Shepard” Kaidan put his hand on Madelaine’s neck. She couldn’t breathe while Kaidan whispered in her ear “I will not only own you,… I will kill you” then he bitted her on the neck hurting her so much to make her fall dawn on his feet, then Madelaine woke up agitated.  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s all right, it’s all right” Jack hugged her  
“He wanted to kill me”  
“No, it wasn’t him, it was someone else who wanted to make you believe it”  
“Who?” asked Madelaine after the hug finished  
“I don’t know but I will do the possible to discover it”  
“Jack, I appreciate your help but I don’t want to put you in danger”  
“I’m not in danger, you’re in danger and if you don’t solve this situation this person will torture you in your mind and will do the possible to make Kaidan kill you”  
“I… I have to go” Madelaine stood up  
“Madelaine”  
She didn’t listen to her and went away. She felt in a way or another she could become mad. Meanwhile a woman approached her with a microphone. It was a journalist.  
“You’re Commander Shepard, Commander, can you tell all this people how you saved the Earth?”  
“I’m not in the mood”  
“Commander please, is it true that you was able to stop the Illusive Man before Reapers died”  
“ENOUGH” Madelaine turned and punched the journalist throwing her on the ground. A tear came out of her eye  
“I’m sorry, I will not bother you anymore” the journalist went away and Madelaine felt guilty  
“Wait” but the journalist didn’t turn  
Madelaine continued to walk on her direction. She was becoming mad.


	3. The first clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Madelaine punched the journalist she meets Aria T'loak after a lot of time and she let out her anger, but she will not be the only one.

Chapter 3: The first clues

Madelaine run like a mad in the street. Her heels creaked while she was scared of herself, of what she became. A sex maniac and a person who punches journalists without any reason. A car was investing her but it suddenly stopped and she was falling down but Kaidan took her.

"Hey Madelaine" Kaidan looked at her but she broke away from him

"Stay away" Madelaine turned his back

"But Madelaine…"

"Stay away or I will have sex with you in front of everyone on the street now"

"What?"

Madelaine continued to run. Her mind wanted her to return from Kaidan but she couldn't, she should discover who wanted to do this to her. Without realizing it, she arrived in a wood full of pink flowers. All that color wasn't a good sign. It seemed the wood she dreamt when the child was persecuting her before fighting the Reapers. If she had a gun Madelaine could defende herself from that bad sensation but she always had her biotic powers. She walked everywhere and at a certain time she heard a noise. Madelaine turned scared then she approached a tree intentioned to use her biotic powers against the subject but she fell down and watched from the ground the person who appeared from there… Aria. Madelaine stayed on the ground with a scared face while Aria looked at her shocked.

"Aria"

"Shepard? What are you doing here?"

"I was only walking until I met you"

"It isn't the first time we meet in a strange way" Madelaine stood up while Aria speaked "The most stupid way was when you woke up in the sofa near me because you were drunk in the Purgatory"

"Yes, well you have a love-hate relationship with me"

"Why did you believe someone would have hurted you? There's something wrong? Did you argue with your husband?"

"Worse,… I have… sexual maniac instincts"

Aria looked at her weirded before bursting out laughing for so long. "This is a problem? All people have sexual maniac instincts"

"But I want Kaidan to submit me while doing it"

"You feel more pleasure while he's above you"

"But there's more than it. I dreamt Kaidan who tried to kill me"

"Oh,… now the things are more serious"

"But I know it isn't him, I know he loves me but there's someone who want to make me believe it"

"Maybe you need a cup of tea, follow me"

Aria walked with her sensual step while Madelaine followed the Queen of Omega, maybe ex-Queen. She had a humble house in the woods and while they entered, Madelaine was surprised for how it was ordered. Aria prepared the tea for they two and she sitted in front of Madelaine.

"So why are you here?" asked Madelaine "I mean,… doesn't you govern Omega anymore?"

"After you helped me to take it back? I'm Omega, don't forget it, but I needed to have a break, giving all that orders to everyone, I was… tired"

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Omega forever? Who did you let governi t in your absence?"

"A good friend. But now let's talk about you. How much time do you have these dreams?"

"Two days, it was after I had sex with Kaidan"

"Normally"

"There was this voice I couldn't distinguish"

"In which sense?"

"I couln't understand if it was a male or female"

"And then in the second dream Kaidan appeared and tried to kill you"

"Yes but it wasn't him the first time, I'm sure of it"

"But if it isn't him, who is?"

"It's the question I'm trying to answer"

"And if you already answered to it and you don't want to admit it"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Shepard, maybe you and Kaidan weren't destined to stay together, maybe you aren't neither destined to stay with someone"

"No, I don't want to think this absurdity"

"But maybe you must. Shepard, you betrayed Kaidan for Thane before attacking the collectors because he didn't trust you when you was with Cerberus and then you returned with him believing you could start over but if the first time is a sign you have to liste nit. There was a kiss even with me"

"Aria that was nothing important"

"I know, I know, I don't feel anything real for you, only attraction, because we are similar, we act in the same way and it's for this reason you must overcome this difficult moment. You're a strong woman, Shepard, you demonstrated it various times"

"I don't know if I can continue being strong"

"Don't even try to joke, you defeated Reapers, the Illusive Man, you can defeat even…"

"Kaidan? No, I can't accept it" Madelaine stood up "Thanks for the tea"

"Shepard, don't be foolish"

While Madelaine was going away, an asari appeared… A justicar.

"A justicar asari? What are you doing here?" Madelaine turned on Aria and she made a perfidious smile

"Did you really believe I was your dear friend" Aria was changing shape and she turned herself into a Banshee who screamed. Madelaine turned to the other asari and she tried to kick her but she dodged and punched Madelaine on the stomach and then kicked her leg making her fal with the belly up but Madelaine tripped the justicar asari and she fell down too and then the woman used her biotic powersto make her die. Madelaine wanted to run but the banshee attacked her on her back and she couldn't get rid of her. It seemed she should die in that moment but then the banshee is killed. Madelaine turned and saw Jack.

"Come on Queen of the galaxy, we can't lose time"

Madelaine and Jack run from that wood as fast as they could and when they arrived near the end Jack turned on madelaine and slapped her.

"Why did you run in this wood alone?"

"I wanted time for myself Jack, I wanted to understand who I really am now"

"You're the same person Madelaine, I'm trying to help you but if you go away alone, I can't understand which is your problem"

"Ok, ok, I exaggerated, but…"

"You punched a journalist, they're talking about it on TV"

"Oh my God"

"Listen, I took a piece of body of the banshee and when I will analyze it, I will inform you about what it contains"

"Why do you want to analyze it?"

"Because I think the asari have something to do with your dreams"

Madelaine was shocked for Jack's suspects. "I have to go at home"

"No, you can't meet Kaidan"

"I don't want he to suffer any longer"

"But you can't give in to temptation now that we're near the truth. I will let you sleep at my home"

"Ok, but at less let me phone him"

…

When they went at Jack's home Madelaine phoned Kaidan.

VOICE MAIL

"Kaidan, it's me, Madelaine. I'm sorry for how bad I treated you today, but it's for a good cause. I'm doing various dreams and they're bad, I can't explain you more but please, wait me, our relationship can work, I know it" Madelaine closed the phone and she went to sleep.

…

"Shepard, it's me"

Madelaine continued to run in that white place. She wanted that voice to stop calling her.

"Kaidan, is it you?" she turned everywhere but no one appeared

"I'm more, I'm a prson who can taste you in a better way than him"

"What?"

Someone put the hand on her mouth.

Madelaine woke up scared and with a headache. She stood up and went to have breakfast. She found a bit of cereals on the cabinet intentioned to pour them into a mug but someone rang at the door.

"Jack" Madelaine walked towards the door "I hope you discovered something"

She opened but it wasn't Jack.

"Hi Madelaine"

She couldn't believe it. "Thane".


	4. Hot moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelaine has sex with Thane and she realizes to be obsessed even with him especially after he became a bad boy, meanwhile Jack makes other discoveries about the person who's mentally torturing Madelaine.

Chapter 4: Hot moments

"It's me Siha"

"Thane, it's… it's impossible, you're dead"

"I've been alive for a while Siha, but you… you never realized that" Thane walked toward her and she tried to stay far from him

"Thane listen, I… I'm happy you're here and an advise from you would be appreciated but…"

Thane pushed Madelaine in the bed and she winced.

"I want you, I've always wanted you and I feel guilty because I never warned you that I recovered from the disease"

"It's impossible"

Thane approached Madelaine. "Miracles aren't impossible. We stayed together for a short time after the Suicide Mission but now we have the possibility to start over" he kissed her and she let the passion work.

"I want you Thane, I want to feel every part of your body on mine" she let him kissing her neck, then her chest. After he sitted on her legs and gave her pleasure, then she took one of his legs and rested her face on it. Thane stood up on the bed and Madelaine was feeling every beat of his calf while he was pressing it on her face.

…

Madelaine woke up confused. She turned and no one was at bed with her. Then she remembered everything.

"Oh my God" She had sex with him,… with THANE. She cheated on Kaidan for the second time after everything they passed. How can she be such a terrible person? She couldn't resist men, she always treated people like rags, she committed mistakes during the Reapers period and she believed having learnt everything but maybe she couldn't change. An evil person she was, an evil person she will be. Maybe she had nothing to worry about, maybe it was just a dream, or maybe Thane is still alive and that attractive assassin wanted to return with her She wore a red shirt and a black skirt with black heeled shoes. Madelaine opened the exit door but Kaidan appeared in front of her.

"Kaidan?"

"Madelaine, finally you came back" Kaidan tried to hug her but Madelaine rejected him "What's up darling?"

"Kaidan, stay away from me please" Madelaine was going away before Kaidan took her hand

"No, I can't, I want you to tell me what's happening"

"Kaidan please, I don't want to be tempted"

Kaidan looked at her strangely. "Tempted? What do you…? Oh" Kaidan laughed "Why not? I mean not now, don't worry, I have other things to do but we can talk about what did you do yesterday"

"Kaidan, this is a serious thing. I can't stop myself, I want your mouth on my chest, I want your leg on my face, I want you to dominate me because you're so handsome and your body… please let me go"

Madelaine went away while Kaidan continued to call her.

"Madelaine".

…

Madelaine knocked at Jack's door. She opened and Madelaine looked at her surprised she was still in pajamas.

"Madelaine. Oh, don't look at me in that way, come on, enter".

They went in the kitchen and Madelaine started to talk. "Jack, I had a dream" She referred everything and what caused Thane to come and have sex with him.

"Thane? He's dead, it can't be true, it was another dream" commented Jack

"I have the feeling it wasn't just a dream. Thane is still alive"

"Madelaine, it's impossible, he told everyone he was dying for this bad disease and he cried, he has always been sincere with you. He couldn't have made fun of all of us"

"I don't think so, but he said they cured him and he was an assassin before and he could be the same as he used to be once"

"In any case I discovered something"

"It can't be important anymore. Thane is making me this for jealousy"

"No, I discovered from that piece of banshee that the person who is doing this to you is a woman"

"A woman?"

"Someone who resurrected from the death, a female enemy from your past and the only one in my mind is… Morinth"

"Morinth? But I killed her in the battle to save the Earth in London"

"I think she resurrected in another form, maybe she's Thane"

"No, it was him, I'm sure"

"But she's trying to make you fall in temptation. Madelaine, you have to stop her and I will help you"

"And how do you think I should stop her if I don't know where she is?"

"Simple, invite Thane to go on the disco"

"Jack, didn't you say that I don't have to approach Kaidan or Thane?"

"Yes, send him an email"

"Oh, and… do you think it's the same?"

"Yes, yes, come on. Take control Madelaine, make him believe you want him. If he tries to seduce you, I will be there to tell you to take a drink or something else"

"What? Do you want to join the party too?"

"He will never realize that I'm there purposely" Jack winked at her

"OK"

Jack went to take her the computer. Madelaine opened it and turned it on.

"Do you want a croissant with nutella?" asked Jack

"Oh yes, it's delicious" answered Madelaine with mouth watering.

Meanwhile she opened the email page and wrote to Thane:

"Hi Thane. I thought a lot about yesterday night and I loved it. I was thinking to spend other time with you. What do you think?".

She sent the message and Thane answered soon.

"Oh, I'm so happy you enjoyed my company. I promise you this time Kaidan won't discover anything and yes I want to see you again Siha, you're the light of my eyes. We will have a lot of sex".

Jack brought Madelaine the croissant. "Thank you" she ate it

"Oh, the drell took the bait,… and what a cute way to say "I want to bang you"" joked Jack

"I wasn't thinking to invite you at home but to go out… at the disco" wrote Madelaine

"I don't dance too much but we can make an exception in this case. I missed you Siha and whatever you want to do, I will do too" wrote Thane

"Perfect. I will take an excuse with Kaidan and then we can spent a lot of time together" wrote Madelaine

"I can't wait for it to happen" wrote Thane

"Well, the plan starts tonight" said Jack "Now it's the time to choose a dress"

"I have a lot of dresses at home"

"You can't come back at home, you know, but I know what you need"

…

They went in Jack's bedroom and Jack looked in her wardrobe.

"Mmm, orange, with yellow shades" she threw the dress on the bed "Prove it. I will take the blue" Jack's dress was without sleeves

Madelaine undressed and put on the dress.

"Wow, you're a bomb. Let me put you some make up. You came here without it" Jack used it on madelaine who looked hera t the mirror "Look at you. You're gorgeous and you deserve to be loved, but love is consuming you because of a dead asari"

"We don't know if Morinth is doing this"

"But it's surely someone from your past"

"I hated more my female enemies from my past than males. Maybe it's for this reason that one of them woke up to make me pay"

"We will discover it tonight"

…

The disco was full of people and when Madelaine and Jack entered, almost every man looked at them fascinated.

"That men have the drool down from the mouth" said Jack

"Where's Thane?"

"He will arrive" Jack looked at Madelaine who was agitated "Hey Madelaine, look at me. Don't fall in temptation. I will be here soon. I only have to understand who between all this people will spy you and Thane"

"Ok"

"I go far from you before Thane and his partner in crime discover me"

Madelaine was alone from this moment, then Thane arrived with an elegant red suit decorated with gold edges. Now she had the drool down from the mouth.

"Siha. I'm so happy to see you again" said Thane

"Yes, me too. You're so…"

"Elegant? There's a really good seamstress in London near the house I bought"

"Ah wait,… did you buy a house here?"

"Oh yes, I like to stay here. No people find strange a drell or any other alien lives here after what you did to save everybody. You're a legend Shepard and I want to dance with this legend"

"Please call me Madelaine… or Siha like you always do"

Thane touched her shoulder and Madelaine felt the passion was coming out, but she couldn't, she… "Let's dance" Thane dragged Madelaine to the dance floor and they danced, danced that disco's songs all the night.

"I want you tonight" whispered Thane in Madelaine's ear behind her "Like that night. Do you remember that night Siha? "Be alive with me tonight" you said, I'm asking you the same thing now"

Madelaine turned and kissed him and when she was ready to go down to feel his calf on her face, Thane stopped her.

"No, not here" Thane brought Madelaine far from the dance floor and near a sofa. He pushed her there.

"Always so gentle" said Madelaine with a passional voice

"You know I've always been a bad boy" Thane approached her and kissed her and Madelaine enjoyed that moment.


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes an attempt at the disco and at a certain moment Jack is able to focus the features of the person behind all this.

Chapter 5: Deal with the devil

Thane went deeper and deeper so that Madelaine could be more excited. His lips pressed on hers in a strong way on the sofa.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Thane and then kissed her again before she could answer

"Yes" answered Madelaine after a long time

Another kiss.

Anything had sense in that moment, only Thane. He rubbed his calf on her leg so that she could moan.

"Exciting, right?" said Thane smiling until someone hit something on his head… Jack

"Thane's show is over" stated Jack "And you're more stupid than ever falling on this traps. Come on, I found something"

Madelaine stood up slowly still shaken by the way Jack interrupted that moment. Jack took her from the arm helping her. "Follow me".

They went in a long corridor and at a certain moment Jack stopped to show her a yellow liquid.

"What is that?" Madelaine wasn't understanding

"That's not normal Madelaine, this isn't a normal liquid, this isn't something to drink, is… plastic, something like that"

"I can't follow you"

"Someone is doing experiments in the disco, I don't know what exactly but… we must go out of here NOW"

Madelaine turned. "Oh my God".

Yellow gas was filling the whole disco and people started to scream.

Madelaine took the gun from her dress. "I can't let whoever is doing this live again"

Madelaine was going but Jack stopped her. "Madelaine, no, it's not the moment, we could die like all of them" people fell down after breathing the gas "I saw a secret passage there, we must go there"

"Damn it!" Madelaine run behind Jack while the gas was entering in the corridor. They found a conduit and entered there. They clawled inside for a long time.

"I can't breath" said Madelaine

"Madelaine, you can resist. I know it's difficult to stay here, but we can't surrender"

"I surely won't".

The corridor was long and Madelaine couldn't imagine who would be able to do something like that. That was connected with Thane there? Could he be able to put the gas and make all that people die? The man she loved and cried for? He has been a better person than her in the past and prayed for himself and her, always if he still was in love with her. The conduit ended and Jack opened the conduit's exit but at a certain time she blocked herself.

"Oh my God"

"Jack, what are you seeing?"

"Thane is talking with a hooded figure" Jack took the phone to make a photo "They're going out, come on, there's no trace of gas here" Jack went out from there and when she was falling down, she used biotic powers to stop the fall and land on her feet. Madelaine made the same thing and they both run to go out from that disco.

…

In the morning, Madelaine was walking from a side to another agitated. "We have to analize everything we have. I can't make it go smoothly"

Jack was using the computer. "You must stay calm, she can't be so far to be discovered"

"I'm thinking about Kaidan. I went out of our house and he doesn't even know I'm here. He doesn't deserve it"

"He doesn't know that is you do sex with him he will kill you, but you're right, you should return at your home"

"What? Really?"

"For a while, then go away, let him know you love him and you're doing this for your future"

"Maybe he can help far from us"

"No, he has to stay out from this story"

"I feel guilty"

"Madelaine, come here"

Madelaine approached Jack to look at the computer.

"I'm approaching at the photo, the hooded figure precisely" said Jack showing her "Her features are human Madelaine, I was wrong, it isn't an asari, it isn't Morinth"

"And so who the hell is her?"

"I have to do an in-depth analysis. In the meanwhile you can go from Kaidan to greet him for a while"

"I want to be present when you make the analysis Jack, I don't want to be discarded away"

"There's nothing you can do"

"Jack, you're treating me like a weak person but I'm not"

"I know, but I'm trying to help"

"You're not helping me in this way, I need to be active, this person want to kill me, not you and you believe to take the control of the situation saying that I'm stupid for falling in temptation and doing experiments I don't know about"

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT STUPID" Jack jumped up "I don't want to submit you in strength, I want to be your friend, I'm trying to be helpful but you're not appreciating it"

"OF COURSE I APPRECIATE IT, but I'm only warning you to not exclude me at all. I know this experiment can only be done by one person but please, remember that I'm the same Madelaine Shepard and that I'm strong like all the times enemies tried to kill me and I kicked their asses"

"I forgive you, but… I feel not all the enemies where a joke. There's a particular one, a female who traumatized you and I will discover who"

"I can't understand who but, I'm glad for what you're doing, really, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted"

"Don't worry, but now go, I've to be concentrated"

"Ok" Madelaine went wearing something to go out finding Kaidan.

…

Madelaine walked with fear because she was afraid to fall in temptation and with sadness because she could neither touch or hug Kaidan, her husband, her love. She looked the window from outside and she saw him from behind looking at something on the living room's table. Madelaine wanted to take off his shirt but she shook her head trying to not think that. Kaidan turned and saw her smiling happy and then he approached the window.

"Madelaine"

"Kaidan…"

"I want you here with me please"

"I can't Kaidan, I… I love you"

"So why are you moving away from me?"

"It's for our safety"

"Our safety?"

"My safety precisely, I can't explain more but please, don't even doubt what I feel for you"

"If you can explain me I could help"

Madelaine cried. "I would like too,..." Madelaine glimpsed his naked body under his shirt "But it's happening"

"What?"

"I'm tempted to break the window, to feel your body on my face, I'm seeing it, my head is telling me to prostate at your feet" Madelaine slammed her fists on the window's glass "KAIDAN GO AWAY"

Kaidan run out from her view going on his bedroom,… their bedroom and Madelaine stopped to try breaking the window, but then she cried falling on the grass on her knees. She was losting him, the best person she knew in her life, she couldn't live without him and because of someone who wanted to ruin her happiness she couldn't approach the love of her life, touch him and anything else. Madelaine should return from Jack and trying to know if she discovered something.

…

It was raining and Madelaine's clothes were soaked. She cried while she was walking on the street for a very long time. She had the legs tired, but not her spirit. Madelaine looked forward to discover who is doind this to her. She was ready. She knocked at the door.

"Jack" Madelaine called her and waited for her to open the door but time passed and she didn't open. "Jack?". Nothing.

Madelaine walked away from the door to kick it after and it opened.

"Jack, are you here?" she searched in every part of the living room, then she entered in the kitchen where Jack was investigating with the computer before she went to find Kaidan in their home. Jack wasn't there but the computer was still opened. Madelaine was approaching it but someone hit something in her head and she fainted.

…

Madelaine woke up slowly on the ground with the wrists tied on the wall. Thane was standing in front of her.

"You're always more beautiful when you're confused" said Thane with an ironic tone

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Come on Siha, I know you like when a man submit you" Thane started to approach "I remember that time before the suicide mission, you had the same face when we banged"

"Stop, stop it"

"The truth hurts, even when you left me for Kaidan and you decided he was the man you would have used as your pawn and who should bang you…"

"I love him and then you were dead…"

"Ssshhh, now I speak, now you don't have the control of your squadmates life, I control you, I'm the bad boy of the situation and you must do what I say or you will die, clear?"

"You wasn't in this way Thane, you was sweet, I was so sorry…"

Madelaine didn't finish to speak because Thane took her chin holding it tight. "You never cared about my feelings Shepard, you ignored others to make them die on the suicide mission. And if I wanted to die at Garrus' place for example? Or Mordin? No, because I should be your puppet before returning with Kaidan, but I'm not your puppet anymore, now you have to adapt to my requests, TO WHAT I SAY" Thane moved Madelaine's face to the side with force, then he walked with his back turned. "Only two times, only two times having sex with you and I will kill you. Me or Kaidan, but you don't have choice,… Or Jack dies".


	6. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelaine has sex with Thane removing a second possibility to live. There's only a third one, but then an old ally from the crew arrives

Chapter 6: Not alone  
His calf was always more pleasant. Madelaine enjoyed rubbing her face on it, powerless. Thane had the power. He was standing satisfied to humiliate his lover while she was still tied on the ground.  
“Why are you so handsome Thane?” said Madelaine while moaning “There isn’t a moment I can be without you, that’s stronger than me”  
“These are the mysteries of life. Life made me handsome and I’m happy about that, I would never change it, especially if having you on bottom of me is the cost” Thane removed his leg from Madelaine while he walked turning his back.  
“Please I want more” said Madelaine  
Thane laughed. “I will make you suffer for a bit before feeling my skin on yours”  
“No please, you’re too handsome”  
Thane laughed always more while he completely turned on Madelaine. “This is sound for my ears. You praying me” Thane walked slowly through that direction. Madelaine. His prey. He put his inch on the mouth. Madelaine was excited and Thane smiled before snapping his feet on Madelaine’s face. She moaned. Thane massaged and she enjoyed the sensation.  
“You want me Siha”  
“Yes”  
Thane smiled. That was one of the most exciting things on that wonderful moment. Whatever part of Thane was exciting. Staying at his side was the best solution. Thane knelt sitting on Madelaine and massagging his calf on her leg. She moaned and then the drell approached her almost kissing her but Thane moved away with a satisfing smile.  
“Touching my lips is prohibited” Thane provoked  
Madelaine moaned at that provocation.  
“I will make you suffer before even brushing them”  
“Slap me” proposed Madelaine  
Thane smiled at the suggestion. “With very much pleasure” Thane gave her a little slap. Madelaine felt that itching relaxing  
“Do you want another one?” Thane asked  
“Yes”  
Another slap from the other side.  
“Oh yes”.  
Madelaine felt the pressure of Thane’s calfs. So provocative. So charming. Thane was evil now. His only purpose was to humiliate her. Sexually and even as a person and she wanted it so badly. She wanted Thane to win. He sitted on Madelaine’s legs and in his hands appeared two sticks that he used on her thighs scratching them.  
“Make me suffer Thane” the Drell smiled when Madelaine said that words “I will do whatever you want,…” she moaned “Whatever you ask”  
“Whatever?” Thane asked intrigued  
“Yes”  
“Ok” Thane stood up “Let’s play a game”.  
…  
Madelaine was licking the crumbs on the floor Thane put. The game consisted to pretend Madelaine was a dog pretending to eat bran even if in reality that were cracker.  
“Come from your Master little puppy” said Thane  
She obeyed continuing to lick and crawl. Thane was surely enjoying that moment. Madelaine was tempted to look at his satisfied face but she stayed at her place to continue satisfing him. She licked all the route without leaving any single crumb.  
“I don’t want to see a crumb on that floor or I will punish you harder than before”  
Exitement passed through all the parts of her body when Thane said that. She made all the work licking the crumbs one by one… until she arrived there. At his feet. Madelaine passed her face at it feeling chills. She couldn’t resist to lick his fingers. So hot. So green. She passed her mouth up enjoying his calf, then she looked at Thane from below. His black eyes, full of cunning and darkness. They kissed passionately. Savouring his perfect lips was like a dream finally realized. Thane broke away from her and Madelaine leaned on the bed beside him.  
“I want more” she said  
Thane had a serious look. “Stop submitting to me everytime you have desire” he was approaching slowly “Here I command in every sense and I decide when we can have sex or not. If we have sex another time I will kill you too soon and I want to make you suffer before it happens” Thane was near. Madelaine tried to kiss him but he moved away and then he showed his biotic powers. “I have power here Madelaine. You have nothing… You’re nothing”.  
Why was Madelaine so fascinated by Thane’s evil side? Was that the man she loved from many years? No, she shouldn’t even approach him,… but she couldn’t resist.  
“Please, kiss me” said Madelaine  
Thane smiled passing his hand through Madelaine’s stomach and she was enjoying it… until someone hit something on Thane’s head. How could she be there?  
“Kasumi?... what are you doing here? Why did you hit him?” Madelaine was nervous for what she did  
“And why do you let him wash your brain?” said Kasumi “In any case, I’m happy to see you. Come on”.  
Madelaine stood up and wore her clothes.  
“Come on, be fast” Kasumi hurried her  
“Keep calm ok? Ah,… I was enjoying it”  
“He’s mad, he isn’t the same Thane as it used to be”  
“I know, I… I don’t even know why I was doing it”  
“We will discover it”.  
Madelaine followed Kasumi out of the bedroom. Madelaine looked Thane for the last time before going. They climbed up the wall going inside the duct.  
“How did you find me?” asked Madelaine  
“Let’s say that I come across a conversation between you and Jack about your situation”  
“So you know everything?”  
“I know the necessary but now the most important thing is freeing Jack from the clutches of Thane and whoever is his superior, the person who want to kill you through sex with Kaidan and Thane”  
“I had sex with both one time. Now if I have it again with one of them…”  
“You die, I understod the story” Kasumi looked through the duct’s bars and she saw Jack on the ground with the hands tied. Madelaine noticed it too.  
“Jack”  
“We can’t free her now, we would be discovered. It’s better to escape and think about a plan when we go in my house” stated Kasumi  
“We can’t let her here and if they hurt her?”  
“I know that it’s difficult but it’s the only way. Let’s continue to crawl in the duct”  
They continue to go until they were out.  
“I’m tired to go in ducts. I had enough at the ball” said Madelaine  
“Did you go to a ball?” Kasumi was surprised “It doesn’t matter. Come on follow me, I have a surprise”.  
They went through the corridor but they hid when they saw guards walking. Madelaine and Kasumi where in the opposite sides.  
“Do you have a gun?” asked Madelaine  
“I have something more silent” Kasumi lauched her a gun and used the other one to shoot the enemies behind the neck and making them fall asleep. They continued to walk and they saw other two enemies. Madelaine shot one of them behind the neck and the other turned noticing the two girls so Madelaine used her biotic powers making him fly. She looked at her hands in disbelief.  
“I believed I had no power here”  
“You was close to Thane. It made you weaker” explained Kasumi before continuing to walk  
Weaker? Love shouldn’t make weak. Madelaine shook her head and followed Kasumi on the exit. Out of the palace, there was a green spacecraft.  
“How did you have time to take it?” asked Madelaine shocked  
“We have no time or Thane and his partner in crime could find us”  
Madelaine followed Kasumi inside the spacecraft and the thief started to drive. They flied,… Madelaine flied again. She looked down at the palace where she was prisoned by Thane a minute ago and she hoped she’d never come back there. She only wanted Kaidan… or not? Damn, that sexual moment with Thane was awesome and hot. Did she really made the right choice during the war against Reapers in her last days as Commander of the Normandy?  
…  
They arrived near Kasumi’s home. The spacecraft landed and Madelaine and Kasumi got out. Kasumi took the keys while in front of the door. She turned on Madelaine.  
“Prepare yourself for the surprise” the thief winked at her while opening the door. When they entered Madelaine’s mouth fell open. The house had warm colour, more focused on red but with brown horizontal lines.  
“Wow, this home is… spectacular”  
“Yes, wait to see the rest”.  
Kasumi walked directed to her household tools. Madelaine sitted on the chair of the light green table, the only cold color there connected to the two cups Kasumi took to pour the tea  
“Thank you” said Madelaine “How much time you live here?”  
Kasumi walked from a side to another while drinking. “Not so much. I took the house when I discovered what you and Jack were planning” Kasumi stopped looking at Madelaine “We must took her out of there. Thane has a partner in crime very powerful. I don’t know who he or she is but…”  
“It’s she” Madelaine confirmed  
Kasumi was surprised. “Did you already find out?”  
“Jack is studying scientific skills and she did a lot of investigation. It’s someone I know for a lot of time and hate me so much. It can even be someone who I believed dead”  
“No, that’s impossible”  
“I don’t know what to think. I believed I got rid of every enemy who wanted to ruin my life and hinder my goals but…”  
“You did… it can’t be…”  
“Morinth? No, Jack said it isn’t an asari”  
“I was thinking about… Vasir. She had all the reasons to hate you. Maybe Jack is wrong, maybe she only discovered it isn’t an Ardat Yakshi”  
“Vasir would come on Earth to make me suffer making me desire to be killed by the love of my life with sex? I think she’s a more rigid person”  
“Anything is possible”  
“The clear thing is that I won’t let anyone bend me. You heard very well Kasumi. Madelaine Shepard came back and is more Renegade than you think”.  
…  
A shiny black dress made Madelaine more ready to meet the boss of the “Gramaful Office”. It was a man named Porter Papipc and he was the chief of a medicines’ Company. From the investigations she and Kasumi made, the person who’s torturing her moved there. It is known only thanks to the fact that Kasumi put a bug on her pocket when the torturer was masked. Madelaine went downstairs and she looked at Kasumi while she was on the computer.  
“I’m going in the Gramaful Office. Say me “Good luck””  
“I say you to be careful”.  
Then Madelaine went outside ready.  
…  
She looked at them smiling. She couldn’t believe she found Shepard and Kasumi and now she couldn’t wait to face them after a long time.  
…  
Madelaine arrived in the grey palace giving everyone a charming smile. They didn’t know her real nature behind that cold look. She went upstairs to face Porter Papipc. She couldn’t wait to threaten him with her better weapons, but she should pretend to be gentle at the beginning. She knocked at his door.  
“Come in” he said.  
Madelaine entered looking at that man sitted on the chair behing his desk. He had short light brown hair and black eyes, he was sturdy and he had a grey jacket.  
“Can I do something for you ma’am?” Porter asked putting his arms on the desk  
“Yes” Madelaine approached the man smiling and after she looked at him for a while, she pulled out the dag she pointed at his thin. “Let’s see if you understand very well… I make questions, you answer or I will destroy your throat with one and only cut. I don’t know if I’m clear enough”  
Porter was scared. “Please, don’t hurt me”  
“That’s my speciality or maybe you didn’t understand well?”  
“You’re crazy”  
“Everyone knew me for being Commander Madelaine Shepard, the Renegade in person and I will be recognized with this pronouns again. So tell me… Why did she came here?”  
“She? She who?”  
“She” Madelaine was more angry  
“I don’t know what are you talking about” Porter tried to stand up but Madelaine pressed the dag on his thin making him scream a bit before falling on his chair again  
“I can be more evil than that” her voice was deeper and more cruel “This person is making my life impossible and you have something to do with that. TELL ME”  
“OK, OK…” Porter covered his eyes with his hands before looking at Madelaine “Commander Shepard, I’m honoured to know you in person”  
Madelaine expression was still cold. “That isn’t a surprise you’re a liar. Now talk”  
“She gave me some red analgesics to transfer in your mind through my computer…”  
“Is your computer connected to my mind?” Madelaine was shocked “You’re insane”  
“I… I didn’t want to do it, she obliged me”  
Madelaine went on his side “I don’t care, let’s show me your computer”  
Porter obeyed and opened one of his drawers taking the computer. He switched it on and he showed Madelaine the program where he was ordered to put analgesics on her mind.  
“Where are pills?” asked Madelaine  
“Wait” Porter took them “I can put the mas a disk here and then they arrive on your mind”  
Madelaine looked at him and then she took him the pills and pointed the dag on his throat. “Do you have any idea how much I felt bad for this? I wanted to be killed by the loves of my life with sex and you did nothing… nothing”  
“I’m sorry, please, don’t kill me, please”.  
Madelaine shaked her head. “You’re painful, how could I kill you?”.  
Madelaine moved away the dag and she was going away,… until she whirled around on Porter scaring him.  
“If you try to use this analgesics again when she will offer you it again, I will make your life hell”.  
Then she really went away.  
…  
Kasumi continued to search with the computer but she had no idea who had this necessity to return from the death to make Shepard’s life impossible. She continued to investigate until she heard a noise. She turned.  
“Shepard, it’s you?”.  
No one answered. Maybe she didn’t listen from there, so Kasumi stood up and she was going to approach the door but someone unexpected appeared. Kasumi made a step behind.  
“Did you miss me Kasumi?”  
Kasumi couldn’t believe she was there. “Morinth” she took her gun pointing it on the Ardat Yakshi “Don’t move”  
“Oh,… How we’re prevented… You only make me laugh pointing me it in that way”  
“You should be dead in London after the war against the Reapers. You transformed into a Banshee”  
“I reborned, what can I say” Morinth walked overcoming Kasumi “It was only a coverage. I drinked a potion so that when I would have become a Banshee I wouldn’t have stayed dead forever” she turned on Kasumi “I’ve so much things to do here, and one of this is provoking you Kasumi”  
“I’m not a easy person to provoke, I warn you”  
“You always judged me for what I was, for what I am but Shepard saved me at my mother’s place for a reason: I’m special and this won’t change”  
“Shepard saved you because you’re similar to her as personality but she’s not evil like you. Samara was an honorable person and you won’t never be like her”  
“Let it bet” Morinth smiled “I’ve become the new Samara since she died and I want to help Shepard find out who’s torturing her. She will let me help her whatever you like or not”


End file.
